Camp Jupiter
' ' Camp Jupiter is a camp designated to protect the children of the Roman gods, as Camp Half-Blood protects Greek demigods. The Roman demigods and their activities director Lupa know the gods by their Roman aspects, not the Greek ones. The only known entrance is a service tunnel near the main Caldecott Tunnel in Berkeyley Hills. It is described as a "mini replica" of the Old Rome, and is also told to be at least twice as big as Camp Half-Blood.The current two praetors are Frank Zhang and Reyna. History In the ancient times after the fall of Troy, Aeneas the demigod son of Venus led the Trojans into exile in Italy founding a new civilization which eventually became Rome. Their culture became more disciplined, militaristic, and warlike which the gods eventually adopted; producing demigods different from those conceived by their Greek aspects. A rivalry developed between Greek and Roman which subsequently lead to many conflicts over the millennia. The last of these wars mirrored the mortal's civil war of the 1860s. Because of the tremendous death toll, the gods decided to completely separate their children to avoid further bloodshed by weaving the Mist so thickly that the two rival groups forgot each other and would ensure that it would remain so ever since. Another story of the founding of Rome is the story of Romulus and Remus. The two were the sons of Rhea Silva, and they were wanted to be dead under the decree of the king. Rhea put the two boys in a river, the Tiber River, and they floated down to the lair of Lupa the wolf. This is very similar to the story of Moses. Anyway, the two were trained by Lupa and became very great warriors. It is also to be remembered that they were the sons of Mars. They decided to find a new place, safe from the horrid king. This would later be called Rome, named after Romulus. In a fight about the setting of borders, Remus was killed by Romulus in anger. Chiron, Lupa, and most likely others who also knew of this swore upon the River Styx never to speak of it. Even after Hera/Juno had violated the agreement by revealing Jason Grace to the Greeks and Percy Jackson to the Romans, Chiron wanted to keep this promise. He broke it, only when he was forced to tell the story to the campers during a War Council meeting. According to Jason, the campers are more disciplined, formal, and warlike like their gods. Lupa is a harsh trainer who respects only the strong. In addition, campers are not only comprised of demigods but also legacies. Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Last Olympian Although the camp's existence wasn't known of until The Lost Hero, while the Greek campers fought off the invasion at Manhattan, the Roman campers assaulted and conquered Mount Othrys. According to Jason Grace's memories, they scaled the mountain and battled "hordes of snake monsters." Jason personally defeated the Titan Krios and destroyed Kronos' black throne. The Greeks were told that the palace on Mount Othrys crumpled after the attack on Olympus failed, as the palace was destroyed as a result of Kronos' destruction. In actuallity however, the Roman legion destroyed it and thought that Kronos had vanished after they destroyed his throne and his main base on Mount Othrys. The Heroes of Olympus The Lost Hero Camp Half-Blood rediscovers its existence after Chiron vaguely tells them of the Greeks and Romans' separation after a war went on between the two groups, which mirrored the mortals' civil war in 1864. Percy and Jason, the Greek and Roman camps' recognized leaders have switched places due to Hera. The camp was said to be harsher than Camp Half-Blood and that the weak do not survive. All Roman campers wear plain purple t-shirts and can earn a similar tattoo to that of Jason Grace, a series of lines like a bar code to signify how many years they were at the camp, with the initials SPQR (Senatus Populusque Romanus - The Senate and the People of Rome) and the symbol of their godly parent on top. The Son of Neptune When Percy first comes to Camp Jupiter he defeats the Gorgons and met the demigods Reyna, Hazel, and Frank. After Percy, Hazel, and Frank finish their quest to free Thantos, they find out that Camp Jupiter is under siege by Polybotes, son of Gaea and bane of Neptune. They hurry back to camp on Arion and engage the monsters, ultimately helping the Romans win the battle (Percy defeating Polybotes with Terminus). The other campers lift Percy into the air and vote for him as their new praetor to replace the missing Jason Grace. When Percy gets a video message that Camp Half-Blood is arriving in a few hours in a war ship (in peace), the legion is told to stand ready in the event of aggression by the Greek campers. Octavian strictly disapproves of this but the due to Percy's utter confidence and Reyna's approval, the camp lets the Argo II come in peace. The Mark of Athena The Argo II stops at Camp Jupiter to pick up Percy, Hazel, and Frank. There, the seven and the Romans have dinner where they talk about the prophecy and the seven of the prophecy. Now that Jason is back however, Octavian mentions that there are now three praetors instead of the limited two. Percy says that they will discuss this problem later and if he needs to, he will stand down and allow Jason to have the title. Percy also mentions that for the time being, they both outrank him and order him to be quiet. Octavian on the other hand is furious that Percy takes the title so lightly and at Percy's attitude toward him. During the meal, Ella mentions an entire prophecy when she sees Annabeth Chase, a child of the wisdom goddess. Annabeth quickly makes Octavian doubt it is a real prophecy after seeing Percy's panicked face and soon the whole camp believes it was something she read from a library book or something. After lunch, Reyna and Annabeth Chase have a talk together while in New Rome, where Reyna explained the difference between the Roman and Greek gods, as well as the two's hatred for each other.Leo Valdez is soon after possessed by an eidolon, thus, the Romans begin to attack the seven, as they hastily go aboard the Argo II. After the Argo II leaves the camp, Octavian whipped in cohorts into a battle frenzy. He lead the camp on a war march against the seven, chasing them across the country before losing them in the Mediterranean Sea. Still wanting blood, Octavian turns Camp Jupiter's attention toward Camp Half-Blood, setting up a base and planning invasion routes. Known Campers The Roman demigods are sent by their parents at a certain age to a building known as the Wolf House where they are found by Lupa. If she judges them worthy, she takes them to the Roman camp where they are eventually marked with the symbol of their godly parent and the initials SPQR. For each year they stay, they receive a bar line underneath their tattoos similar to the Greek demigods who get a bead to their necklaces every year they spend at Camp Half-Blood. *Jason Grace - son of Jupiter (sent to Camp Half-Blood by Juno) *Percy Jackson - son of Poseidon (sent to Camp Jupiter by Hera) *Reyna - daughter of Bellona *Hazel Levesque - daughter of Pluto *Frank Zhang - legacy of Poseidon and son of Mars *Octavian - legacy of Apollo *Dakota - son of Bacchus * Michael Kahale- son of Venus *Gwen *Hank *Jacob *Larry *Bobby *Shen Lun - legacy of Neptune (deceased) *Michael Varus (unknown status: persumably deceased) *Unnamed Son of Mercury mentioned by Ma Gasket in The Lost Hero (deceased) Roman Gods The Roman aspects of their gods were different from the aspects of the Greeks. The following is a row of their gods: *Terra (Gaea) *Pomona *Terminus *Jupiter (Zeus) *Juno (Hera) *Neptune (Poseidon) *Minerva (Athena) *Mars (Ares) *Pluto (Hades) *Bacchus (Dionysus) *Venus (Aphrodite) *Apollo *Diana (Artemis) *Vulcan (Hephaestus) *Vesta (Hestia) *Mercury (Hermes) *Ceres (Demeter) *Aquilon (Boreas) *Bellona *Fortuna (Tyche) *Hercules (Heracles) *Letus (Thantos) *Invidia (Nemesis) *Ops (Rhea) *Proserpina (Persephone) *Saturn (Kronos) *Somnia (Morpheus) *Trivia (Hecate) *Janus Structural Society Camp Jupiter has a complex society structure, consisting of Praetors, Cohorts, Centurions, Senators, and Probatio. Praetors The praetors are the two elected leaders of Camp Jupiter. There can only be a maximum of two at all times. Current Praetors Percy Jackson – Fifth Cohort Reyna - Unknown Cohort (Presumably First) Frank Zhang - Fifth Cohort Jason Grace – Fifth Cohort Michael Varus - Fifth Cohort Cohorts Like the cabins of Camp Half-Blood, cohorts are where the campers are divided and placed in. There are five cohorts. Each cohort has 4 barracks of 10 bunks. The first and second cohort are the most esteemed while the fifth is considered to be the least honored. Campers traditionally receive their place in the cohorts through family reference letters but also can be given acceptance by a centurion's personal recommendation. First Cohort Called the pride of Camp Jupiter, the First Cohort takes campers with the best reference letters. Second Cohort Like the First Cohort, the Second Cohort take campers with the best recommendation letters though it may not be as esteemed as the first. Third Cohort Little is known about the Third Cohort. Fourth Cohort Little is known about the Fourth Cohort. Their animal is the wolf. Fifth Cohort The campers with the worst or no reference letters join the Fifth Cohort. They were the most esteemed Cohort until they lost the Eagle in the 1980's. As Jason became a praetor, he was bringing back the honor of the cohort, until he switched camps. Fortunately, the fifth is redeemed when Percy, Hazel, and Frank brought the Eagle back. Centurions Centurions, like the Head Counselors at Camp Half-Blood, are the leaders of the cohorts. They serve as the Senators at the Senate House. Each Cohort has two Centurions. Known Centurions Senators ********Dakota (Centurion of the Fifth Cohort) ********Gwendolyn (Former Centurion of the Fifth Cohort) ********Octavian (Centurion of the First Cohort) ********Frank Zhang (Centurion of the Fifth Cohort) ********Hank (Centurion of the Third Cohort) ********Larry (Centurion of the First/Second Cohort) Ten Senators are elected yearly. To qualify you must be at camp for 5 years. Senators go to discuss problems that arise. They include the Centurions of the Camp, along with the Praetors. The only known Senator that wasn't a Centurion or a Praetor in the books was Nico di Angelo, who served as Pluto's ambassador. Probatio Probatio are campers who have not yet proven themselves. To prove themselves they need to have done a year service or prove themselves with an act of valor to become a full member of Fulminata. Legionnaires Although an official name for these demigods has not been found, the legionnaires are those who have passed Probatio and are now official members of Fulminata. Locations of Camp Jupiter Fields of Mars New Rome ******Where the campers have there war games, marching drills, and the occasional monster hunting. Every war game they build a new fort so that they never have the same challenge. Where Roman demigods can live, go to college, get married, and start a life here. There are many different shops here. Temple Hill Temple Hill is where all the temples are located. The most important temples are Bellona's temple, Mars' temple, and the Temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus. The Garden of Bacchus It is a garden which is located on the top of a hill in New Rome. It may or may not be dedicated to Bacchus. The garden also happens to be Reyna's favorite spot. Trivia Camp Jupiter is harsher and stricter than Camp Half-Blood is, the same traits the ******* Romans were perceived to attain after they invaded and conquered the Greek Isles. *******In Ancient Times, the Greeks showed love to art, beauty, and gentleness; whereas the Romans showed the traits of being strict, disciplined and warlike. The same traits are seen in the book. Unlike the Romans though, the campers at Camp Jupiter appear to have little respect for the Greeks. *******Camp Jupiter was originally located in San Francisco to possibly keep watch on the Titan's base in Mount Othrys, but due to the Earthquake of 1906, the camp relocated to the east side of the Bay Area. *******While Jason claims to be the Praetor of the First Legion in The Lost Hero, Camp Jupiter is only made up of the Twelfth. *******Unlike Camp Half-Blood, non-demigods are among the actual camp force, as long as they are Legacies. *******Even though the Fifth Cohort is considered the worst, it has brought in three known praetors: Jason, Percy, and Michael Varus. *******Camp Jupiter is in the West because the East is considered bad luck. *******While Camp Half-Blood defended Manhattan, Camp Jupiter attacked Mount Othrys, working together without realizing it. *******Hazel states that if needed, the entire camp could be torn down, moved, and reassembled in three to four days due to the amount of campers, and their building skills. *******While members of Camp Jupiter are said to wear a purple t-shirt (similar to the orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt), none of the characters from Camp Jupiter are seen wearing one in their official pictures. *******Despite Camp Jupiter mainly consisting of Roman demigods and Roman legacies, they appear to allow Greek legacies into the camp as well, as they did in the case of Shen Lun, legacy of Poseidon. Category:Places Category:Camp Category:Fact Page Category:Rome Category:Camp Jupiter Category:Articles needing improvement